1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus capable of multiple-exposure image capture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an image processing apparatus to produce one composite image from plural captured images upon multiple-exposure image capture, an apparatus to record information to restore captured images before composition in tag information of a composite image is proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-300372).
Further, an apparatus to convert captured images before composition using plural image capturing information upon image capture of plural images and perform composition is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-271427).
However, in these conventional techniques, the image capturing information stored in a header of a composite image is only image capturing information of the first image among the plural captured images.
When only the image capturing information upon image capture for the first image is recorded as the image capturing information stored in the header information of the composite image, it is impossible to find objects in the image capture for the second and the subsequent images and as a result it is impossible to determine a developing parameter appropriate for developing the composite image.